


im flirting with you

by criscriscris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criscriscris/pseuds/criscriscris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m flirting with you.”</p><p>There was that awkward silence again. It felt suffocating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	im flirting with you

“Are you coming over for dinner?” Tsukishima asked, pulling his t-shirt on. “My brother is home and he said he wanted to see you.”

“Uh, sure! That sounds like lots of fun! Thanks, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi grinned, zipping up his windbreaker. “At least your brother is brave enough to say he misses me!” 

“What?” Tsukishima dead panned at his friend, raising an eyebrow. 

Yamaguchi laughed, hitching his bag across his shoulder. “You heard me, Tsukki.”

The blond teen rolled his eyes, slamming his locker closed, trying to ignore the heat on his cheeks. “Let’s just go.”  
The two walked home together, Yamaguchi recounting a ‘funny’ story that he heard from Hinata. “So, when did your brother get home?” He finally asked.

“A couple of days ago. He’s been bugging me about you since, too,” Tsukishima answered, yawning. “I just got annoyed enough to finally ask if you wanted to come over.”

“You always ask me to come over anyway, regardless if he’s there or not.”

Tsukishima glanced at his friend and looked away, huffing. “Whatever.”

Yamaguchi laughed, loud and strong, swinging his arms. The smile he wore wasn’t teasing or mocking, but sincere and open. “You know I wouldn’t say no to whatever you asked, Tsukki.”

That caught his attention – he stopped walking, wondering what Yamaguchi meant by that. 

“Tsukki?” He turned around, looking curiously back at him. “Come on. We don’t wanna be late.”

They walked in silence the rest of the way, without further incidence. _I can do this,_ Tsukishima thought, as they slipped their shoes off. He could make it through the night. Or so he thought.

“Tadashi! It’s been too long!” He heard his brother yell, watching a blur as Yamaguchi was assaulted by a hug. “Look at you! You’ve grown up into a handsome young man too! Kei must be so happy!”

They both laughed and patted each other's shoulders. Tsukishima looked at his brother and Yamaguchi, confusion on his face. “Bro, can you not?” 

“Oh, come on, I’m just teasing!” Akiteru laughed, reaching up to ruffle Tsukishima’s hair. “Anyway, I gotta run a quick errand I’ll be back.”

Tsukishima watched his brother’s back as he left, almost wishing he would have stayed. The air between Yamaguchi and he felt awkward to him, almost palpable. He didn’t even want to look over at him.

“Tsukki, shouldn’t we go to your room? I brought some video games we could play in the meantime.”

“We should study.” Tsukishima said, stomping up to the stairs. 

“Ah, we can study after dinner, Tsukki! Besides, we finished all the worksheets at lunch and the test isn’t until next week. Please, I love watching you play!”

He sighed, looking down the stairs at Yamaguchi, who held up a box in his hand. He looked like a kicked puppy – a cute, kicked puppy – and Tsukishima found his resolve was melting away. Again.

“Fine.”

“Yay! Thank you, Tsukki!” Yamaguichi cheered, bouncing up the steps. 

He nodded, watching his friend carefully. He seemed a little…hyper, Tsukishima thought. More so than usual, at least. His face was flushed, just barely noticeable, but for someone as perceptive as Tsukishima, it wasn’t hard to notice.

 _For now, I won’t let it bother me,_ he thought, sitting on his bed as Yamaguchi sat on the floor in front of him. They started playing some random first person shooter game, not really anything he had to pay close attention to because it was like every other game.

“Wow, you’re so good at this, Tsukki! Great kill!”

“Ah, how did you get more kills than me? You’re so cool, Tsukki!”

“Game over for me, I guess. But you can keep going, since you’re so awesome at this, Tsukki.” At this point, Yamaguchi moved to sit on the bed next to him.

“You look so handsome when you concentrate on something.”

“Your hands look pretty when you play.”

“Your eyes-“

“Stop.”

“Eh?”

Tsukishima hit pause, turning to the other boy. “Why do you keep doing that? Stop saying things like that. You know how annoying I think being teased is.”

“I’m not teasing you,” Yamaguchi replied, a serious glint in his eyes that always shocked him. 

“T-Then,” Tsukishima cleared his throat, feeling embarrassed about tripping over his own words. Him. Tripping over words. Inconceivable. “Then what are you doing?”

“I’m flirting with you.”

There was that awkward silence again. It felt suffocating. 

“Or at least, I was trying to,” Yamaguchi admitted, scratching the back of his head. “I guess I was pretty bad at it, huh, Tsukki?”

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why were you flirting with me?”

“Um… Because I like you?” Yamaguchi laughed, oozing awkwardness. “And from what your brother said… I thought you liked me too. I guess he was just teasing me.” He got up from the bed, reaching down to grab his controller. “We can play another game, if you want!”

“Stop.”

“Huh?”

“Sit down, Yamaguchi.”

“Okay?”

Tsukishima stared at him, his eyes bearing down at him. The silence stretched out to a minute… Two minutes… Three.

“Can you just say something, Tsukki! You’re making me even more nervous!”

“Okay.”

“Huh?”

“I like you, too. Akiteru isn’t all wrong for once.” Tsukishima smirked, turning back to the game. “Let me finish this game first.”

“What!?” Yamaguchi, normally calm and forgiving, jumped to grab the controller out of Tsukishima’s hand. “Tsukki! You can’t just say you like me back and then go back to playing your game! Don’t be a jerk! Let’s go out!”

Tsukishima sighed, but he was expecting this. “I think-“

“Hello!” There was a light knock before the older blond popped his head into the room. “Dinner’s ready.”

“We’ll talk later,” Tsukishima said quietly, standing from his bed.

“Oh, you finally told him, Tadashi? I’m so proud!” Akiteru clapped his hands, turning on his heel as he did so. “To dinner, boys!”

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stared at each other before Yamaguchi started laughing. Tsukishima couldn’t help but smile at the sound and followed him out of his room.

**Author's Note:**

> very short ficlet as a request from my tumblr
> 
> you TOO can request things either at criscancrisdo@ tumblr - i'm usually up for requests as long as they're not my NOTPs lol which are far and few in between.
> 
> anyway you can request here too ;^) i just wanted to post a short something to show i AM NOT DEAD lol love y'all plz comment or whatever


End file.
